1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems that support an article carried by the shoulder and more specifically to shoulder strap attachments for bags, handbags, back packs, and purses.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for carrying shoulder straps over the shoulder are well known in the art and are effective means, for example, for supporting the weight of an article, such as a handbag or purse, over a wearer's shoulder. In FIG. 1A, a system 100, comprising a conventional handbag 101, a first shoulder strap 103, and a second shoulder strap 105 is illustrated.
A common disadvantage with system 100 is that there is no padding to cushion the weight of handbag 101 when carried by the wearer's shoulder (not shown) via straps 103 and 105.
FIG. 1B shows a conventional shoulder strap system 102 comprising the handbag 101 and two shoulder pads 107 fixed to each of straps 103 and 105.
A common disadvantage associated with shoulder pad attachments 107 is that they do not prevent straps 103 or 105 from slipping off of the wearer's shoulder. The wearer must therefore raise her shoulder while carrying the handbag 101 to prevent slipping.
FIG. 1C shows a conventional shoulder strap system 104 comprising the handbag 101 and a single shoulder pad attachment 109 that wraps around straps 103 and 105.
A common disadvantage associated with shoulder pad attachment 109 is that it connects straps 103 and 105 such that ready access to the contents of the handbag 101 is limited. The wearer must then open or remove shoulder pad 109 to access the contents of the handbag 101.
It will be appreciated that the disadvantages described above are not only inconvenient but also increase the wearer's discomfort and fatigue when using the handbag 101. It will also be appreciated that shoulder pads 107 and 109 can be aesthetically unappealing. Further, it should be understood that conventional strap systems do not add accessory appeal.
Although great strides have been made in the area of systems for carrying shoulder straps, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.